


Pies

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Gen, True Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. "I've never made a pie before, but how hard can it be?"
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



"I'm a good cook," Robbie said with confidence, as Daisy peeked over his shoulder. He had a cookbook in front of him, open to a page on how to make pumpkin pie. "I mean, I've never made a pie before...but how hard can it be?"

"Careful Reyes. You might be eating those words later." She cautioned as she wrapped her arms around his waist, eyes flicking to the mixing bowls and ingredients before she settled it on the side of his face. He scoffed.

"The only thing I'll be eating later is this kickass pie I'm going to make."


End file.
